


tanpa sengaja

by winkiesempress



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Drabble, Jealous!Elias, Luca's Route, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiesempress/pseuds/winkiesempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadang, tanpa sengaja Elias teringat Luca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tanpa sengaja

**Author's Note:**

> ditulis berdasarkan pemikiran saya saat main rutenya Luca, kalau Elias nggak dinotis XD ngomong-ngomong, heroine Wizardess Heart itu nama defaultnya Liz Hart, kan? Dan ini ... saya rasa friendship yang terlalu nyerempet ke slash :")

Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+ (c) NTT Solmare Corp.

tidak mengharapkan keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini

**tanpa sengaja**

**.**

Bagaimana Elias melihat Luca tak berubah—pria remaja dengan helai-helai zamrud yang jauh dari kata rapi, seragam Gedonelune yang tak pernah dikenakan sesuai etika, kilau anting _emerald_ di telinganya, tawanya yang menyebalkan menggaung di akhir _incatation_ jahil, dan kebiasaannya menyisakan satu bangku kosong di pelajaran yang tak ia anggap menyenangkan. Bahkan saat seorang gadis lugu bernama Liz yang mengaku dapat bicara dengan hewan itu menapaki akademi—gadis yang hampir selalu gagal dalam _incatation_ tapi memiliki sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari tongkat sihir untuk membuat Luca memasuki kelas—pandangan Elias tetap tak berubah.

Seringkali Elias _tak sengaja_ melihat ke jendela, saat bosan melihat Liz belasan kali gagal mengucap mantra dan satu dua kali membuat runyam suasana, ada penolakan dalam hatinya tiap kali ia menoleh jendela. _Tidak, aku tidak sengaja, aku tidak mencari Luca, tadi itu hanya kebetulan._ Tapi Elias melihat Luca berlari, menyusuri permadani ilalang dan bebungaan, seolah segala semangat dan kebebasan ada di atas Luca—membuat Elias kadang ingin berdoa semoga Luca tercebur danau dan menjadi makanan _lunefish._

Tapi Elias selalu _tanpa sengaja_ melihat Luca berlari, tanpa ada satu entitas pun mengejarnya, berlari dengan bebas, seolah Luca telah mencampakkan dan meninggalkan semua problematika di belakang.

Elias tahu Liz akan menggerutu pada Luca setelah ini. Memberikan lektur-lektur yang _tidak sengaja_ Elias dengar di koridor-koridor sepi, dengan Liz mengungkit-ungkit _janjimu, mana janjimu,_ dan Luca meringis bak tak berdosa. Liz bukan _wizardess_ terbaik di Gedonelune, namun cukup mengagumkan bahwa tanpa ayunan tongkat sihir ia mampu menyeret Luca ke kelas hari berikutnya.

Elias selalu lupa berterima kasih pada Liz yang nyaris melenyapkan rutinitasnya di masa lampau, mencari-cari Luca di seantero akademi. Profesor Schuyler itu, yang acapkali tak mau tahu, apa pun yang terjadi ia mendaulat agar Elias bisa membawa Luca ke kelas. Tapi sejak Liz, Elias rasa tugas itu sudah berpindah tangan. Lagi pula emblem mereka sudah bersinar.

_Lagi pula emblem mereka sudah bersinar._

Elias kadang _tidak sengaja_ teringat saat ia mengejar-ngejar Luca di dekat kediaman _lunefish,_ merapalkan kata-kata ketus, sementara Luca tak pernah kelihatan peduli. Elias kadang _tidak sengaja_ teringat saat ia berduel dengan Luca, bertaruh siapa yang akan mendapat nilai tertinggi, ia memang selalu menang dan ia yakin Luca tak pernah serius. Elias kadang _tidak sengaja_ teringat saat Luca memanggilnya _Prince Elias----_

Elias tidak suka, namun pernah Elias penasaran mengapa Luca tak pernah lagi memanggilnya demikian. Liz pun pernah mengutarakan hal itu, dengan tambahan, _’Mungkin karena Luca tahu siapa sebenarnya pangeran di sekolah ini?’_

Elias tak pernah bertanya siapa, ia tak peduli. Ia tak peduli pada Luca. Tak peduli. Tak ingin peduli. Tak mau peduli. Harusnya ia memang tak peduli—

Elias memang tak tahu apa-apa soal Luca, tak seperti Liz. Elias tidak mengenal siapa Luciano Orudeus Gedonelune, Elias tidak tahu apa hubungan nama itu dengan Princess Aulelia, Elias tidak tahu tentang anting zamrud Luca, Elias tidak tahu mengapa Luca ingin pergi ke Tower of Sorrow, Elias tidak tahu semua yang diketahui Liz—jadi apa?

Memangnya Elias _siapa?_

.

.

.

.

Tapi suatu hari, saat kelas sudah tak lagi terang dengan cahaya-cahaya tongkat, tak lagi ramai dengan dengung mantra, Elias yang hendak mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal menyaksikan sosok Luca terlelap. Elias tak habis pikir mengapa Luca memilih tempat yang tak disukainya untuk tidur siang, di atas sebuah buku tebal pula. Awalnya Elias berniat pergi begitu saja, atau mengunci ruang kelas, atau apa saja.

Namun Elias menangkap buku apa yang dijadikan Luca sebagai alas kepalanya.

_History of Gedonelune._

Penasaran, tangan Elias menarik pelan buku tersebut, berharap guncangan pelan karena perubahan posisi buku tidak akan membangunkan Luca. Ah, ternyata tepat terbuka pada foto Princess Aulelia.

Sialnya tangan Elias benar-benar tidak sengaja menyentuh rambut Luca. Luca menggeliat pelan tanpa membuka mata.

_Sial, aku harus kabur secepat mungkin._

Sebelum Elias benar-benar melewati batas ruang kelas dengan dunia luar, gumaman lirih Luca sempat menyentuh telinganya. Sejenis gumam tak jelas yang diciptakan dalam bunga tidur, sehingga membuat Elias lega menyadari Luca tak terbangun. Tapi Elias mendengar igau Luca dengan jelas—

_“Mother?”_


End file.
